bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Karim Uzuhaki
, |birthday = December 17 |gender = Male |height = 201 cm |weight = 77 kg (164.5 lbs) |affiliation = Uzuhaki Clan |occupation = Substitute Shinigami |base of operations = Hell , Soul Society |relatives = Jun Uzuhaki (Mother) Ayame Uzuhaki (Sister) | shikai = Benitsuki |education = }}Karim Uzuhaki (渦巻カリム, Uzuhaki Karim) Is a hybrid Togabito and Shinigami. Son of Jun Uzuhaki , and a missing father. An older brother of Ayame. Hated by Soul Society and considered a untrustworthy ally. Later on treated as a traitor. Appearance Karim looks like a normal teenage boy , with blonde hair. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and blue eyes. When in his spiritual form, Karim wears standard Shinigami attire. While in a gigai he wears baggy jeans , and baggy shirts with mostly skulls on them. Also he occasionally doesnt wear any shirts and walks around topless. Personality Due to the hate directed to him by Soul Society , A independant personality has grown. Since his childhood he never had any friends. Used to doing everything alone he treats others disrespectfully and doesn't regard anyone as a friend resulting in not trusting anyone nor trying to make any friends. Stubborn and very short tempered , however , at times when a person is in danger he runs to help and protect right away , this shows that internally he is a very caring person. When it comes to fighting , Karim doesnt show any mercy to his enemy ,but he respects fighting rules such as not attacking while the opponents sword is sheathed. History Awaken by the screaming of his mother Jun Uzuhaki "No ! I have children ! They are too young to be left alone! Let me go! , as she was taken to prison by the Gotei 13 Shinigami. A imprisoned mother and a younger 4 year old sister. Left in Rukongai 67th District. Karim wandered the streets with his younger sister Ayame. He waited for years for some one to tell him why his mother was taken away , and where is his missing father , and why hes was left alone to care of his sister Ayame. 10 years of wandering looking for answers , Ayame all grown up and asking the same questions he used to ask. Karim decided to become a Shinigami. After getting accepted to the due to his vast and strange reiatsu he realises that the students at the academy dislike him. He tries to make friends but the students reject him. Looking for more answers he decides to join the Gotei 13. After alot of training and studying and hard work , the day before he graduates some stranger walks up to him and asks Karim to follow him. Curious Karim follows him to one of the classrooms , the stranger then starts to tell him all about his mother. Then the stranger introduces himself as the Captian of the 12th Division and the Head of the Third Unit of the Onmitsukidō, the Detention Unit. He tells Karim that his mother Jun Uzuhaki is in prison because she married a sinner of hell. A Togabito , Karim's Father , and that is a great felony for a Shinigami. Karim shocked at what hes hearing , wondering howcome no one ever told him his mother was a Shinigami , why no one told him his missing unknown dad is a Togabito. Kisuke then explains how he's a Hybrid of a Togabito and a Shinigami and that he will help Karim get into the Gotei 13. After listening to all this from Kisuke , Karim remembers his mother and how they would always move around so much , and how they would always hide from random people wearing the Shinigami uniform. She had done all that just to protect him and Ayame. He then asks how Kisuke will help him join the Gotei 13 while everyone knows that hes a Hybrid. No one will acknowldge him. Kisuke tells him that if he proves himself strong and worthy they might allow it. Then Karim asks Kisuke why he is doing this? Kisuke mentions something about he owes Jun a favor. Karim goes home , troubled and confused about wether he should tell Ayame about their parents. In the end he decides not to tell her. Planning for the next day that he will constantly train to achieve Shikai so that the Gotei 13 will accept him as a new comrade . Next day after gradutating ceremonies , he sets off to a area in a nearby forest to train . For 4 months , he goes home every night in a terrible state. Untill one day he finally achieved his Shikai. Happy about his new achievement , he heads towards Seireitei to inform Kisuke that he achieved Shikai . On his way there the guards stop him at the gate and tell him "Look who's here , the son of the traitor , Get away from here ! Traitors aren't allowed anywhere near ''Seireitei" Karim loses his temper and attacks the guards , but before Karim injures a guard , Kisuke appears stops him , and reminds him that if he does this then he will never be accepted in the Gotei 13. Kisuke then takes Karim to the Captain Commander and squats , whispers Karim to do the same. Kisuke explains to the Captain Commander the situation and asks if he will allow Karim to join the Gotei 13. Captain Commander answers "''I must see if he is worthy to join us. If he is , I'll inform the Central 46 , we will see his place next week". ''A week later , accepted into the 12th squad under Kisuke , Happy and proud of himself Karim looks for Ayame to tell her of his new position. He finds her in the room crying , then hes asks what's wrong? Ayame answers "''You went to the academy of those people that took mom! Then you graduated and joined the people who took our mother to prison! Don't you realise what you're doing?! They might be tricking you to capture you like mom!" ''Then Karim tells her if they wanted to capture him they would have done it before he even joined. They wouldnt wait till he got stronger. Ayame replies "''I dont know! I just dont wanna lose you like we lost mom!" Karim comforts her and walks away , this conversation left him thinking... what should he do? How should he react ? Should he be angry and swear revenge at the Gotei 13? Or join them and help them like any other Shinigami? Then after a few hours of thinking Karim decides..not to swear revenge , nor to help them. But to free his mother from prison ! The Failed Attempt 3 Months later. After planning and observing the prison , Karim was ready to save his mother. He planned to save her and take Ayame and escape into the real world. Finally the day had come , he told Ayame to be ready to leave at anytime. Setting out in the dark night , Karim approaches the Prison . After waiting for the 2 guards to let their guard down Karim knocks them out and enter the prison. His first time in the prison he looks around and is surprised that theres stairs that lead downwards. He then sees a door , after opening he sees alot of prisoners...unbound and not chained. Then a Prisoner notices him and attacks him , Karim dodges and knocks him out , because of that all the prisoners notice him and commence a group attack. After taking out a few them most of the Prisoners back off but this fight raises the alarm. Hearing the alarm he opens the next door and there is more stairs. Karim knows Jun is locked on the 5th floor so 4 more floors down. As he moves down more and more he meets more guards and more prisoners , and the stronger they get. Until finally he reaches the 5th floor. Looking around for his mother more shinigami come at him , after he takes them out he finally found his mom Jun Uzuhaki . When Karim see's his mom , he calls out to her . Then Jun looks up and for the first time she see's her grown son. Then she cries and asks what is he doing here and whats going on? No time to explain Karim breaks the cell bars and tells his mother to follow him and that he will explain later. Half way up on the third floor Karim is forced to stop because he is about to face Kisuke Urahara and his whole detention unit. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge: 'Given to him by , After being approved by Captain Commander , Kisuke Designed a Hell Version of the badge , To give to Karim , (Unlike 's Version) This one has different colors. Though the badge is of no use to Karim at the moment but he carries it around as a identification of himself as a Substitute Shinigami. Current Powers & Abilities 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: To prove himself worthy Karim trained daily on his Hand-to-Hand style. Due to his fighting experience his Hand-to-Hand combat has improved , Over fighting Hollows and training with other Shinigami. Vast Spiritual Power: 'Because he's a Hybrid of a Shinigami and Togabito , Resulted in him being born with Vast Spiritual Power , as in Togabito are vastly strong , and so are Shinigami. A combination of both would lead to a very strong being. 'Shunpo Expert: Due to his constant training , And some tips from Kisuke , Karim has mastered Shunpo , Mastering it at a very young age compared to the other Shinigami who averagely Master Shunpo when they reach Lieutenant Rank. 'Zanpakutō' ' ' Benitsuki (紅月, Crimson Moon) is the zanpakutō that Karim weilds. He awakened his zanpakutō while training in the forest near his house for 4 months. When Karim first awakened it he was amazed at how unique his Zanpakutō looked , as in a red sheathe isn't pretty common . In its sealed state , it has a red hilt with black hilt-wrapping and a red sheathe. The guard is Bronze color and it takes the shape of two intersecting circles. : Benitsuki is released by the command "Bind and Burn" (羽目兼火傷, ''Baindo ken kenshou) ''When in Shikai , it takes the form of a over-sized sword , with a hook-like shape in the end. It is a black blade with crimson colored edges. The sword is as tall as Karim 2.01 meters , and it has no tsuba but the hilt is thick and red colored with a mysterious chain attached to the end of it. Category:Togabito Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Togabito Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Togabito Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Togabito Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character